Home is Where the Heart is
by akatsuki15
Summary: Set a year or so after the game's ending. Wes and Rui have traveled through other regions after Cipher's fall and Wes has noticed Rui is less than happy. He decides they will both be happier in Orre but what will happen when Wes meets her parents? ColosseumShipping Oneshot


Home is Where the Heart is

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Pokémon franchise.

It has been two years since we defeated Cipher and Rui is tired. She has followed me everywhere but to the end of the world, and I know if the earth was not round she would follow me there as well. Rui is a kind person, and I can understand why people are baffled at our relationship. I have never been a nice person and leaving Team Snagem hasn't changed that. Petty crimes like thievery do not bother me; I only play by the rules to avoid upsetting Rui. She is the one good thing this world has given me.

I grew up a lonely kid and I found my calling with Pokémon. Throughout my childhood I was more likely to throw a punch than to shake hands with a stranger. I left Team Snagem because their treatment of Pokémon was abhorrent. At the time I believed Pokémon were the only creatures capable of true love and trust. I had seen humans hurt others only to be forgiven and then continue on the same path as before. Humans kill for greed, love, and sport. For years I behaved as I saw other humans do, believing that no human could be capable of a Pokémon's unwavering goodness. Then I met Rui.

She saw me as her white knight at first and for a short time I allowed her to believe I was that person. It felt good to have someone trust me, even If I didn't deserve that trust. After hearing what my former teammate had to say I expected her to hate me. She had no reason to trust me and worse the things said were true. She knocked me for a loop when she acknowledged my actions and then stuck around anyway. She followed me until every shadow Pokémon was captured and purified and when all was said and done and I expected her to leave, she stayed.

There was no reason for her to stay, even if I knew it would be lonely without her, I wasn't going to beg her to stay. For a few weeks we traveled around Orre visiting friends and checking the status of things. Duking's Colosseum was up and running full speed and the Phenac City Gym was hosting more challengers than ever. Neither of us broached the topic of what the future held and I was beginning to feel anxious. I worried I'd wake up and she would be gone without a word of goodbye.

Eventually I asked if she wanted me to take her to Agate Village or her hometown and all I got was a shake of the head and a blush. I trusted her to tell me when she wanted to go home so we traveled. We departed Orre for another region and then another, until now. I have beaten trainers in several regions, Johto, and Sinnoh among them. I have badges and I have won against the elite four. I have done more than I ever aspired to and at the time of each event it felt great. It doesn't seem to matter much anymore.

Rui's eighteenth birthday is next week and I have been thinking of a present to give her. Last year I gave her an Eevee and she was ecstatic, she loves the thing and now it is the most spoiled Pokémon I have ever seen. Of course the Pokémon does have its uses, Rui tends to grin and bear any situation, her Eevee reacts to her emotions and I can gage Rui's level of discomfort based on Eevee's actions.

Rui has been less bubbly for a while now and I want to make her feel better. She hasn't changed me, but I don't want to appear a bad person in her eyes. I haven't broken a single law since she became my companion. I would do anything to please her and following the law has worked up to this point. I want her to be happy above all else and right now I think she misses her grandparents and her family. She never says a word but her sadness no matter how well hidden affects me. The different regions have all begun to blur together and while seeing the new breeds of Pokémon is interesting the experience has become dull.

I'm planning to take Rui back to Orre, back to Agate Village. It's time to settle down. I didn't think it would ever happen but even if Rui left me I doubt I would return to crime. I never want to feel that I disappointed her, even if she never knew that I committed a crime, I would feel the guilt for a long time to come. Rui makes me want to be a better person, I can say that she hasn't changed who I am but to all appearances that is exactly what she has done.

I've never thought much of having a family. Before Rui people were useless and a means to an end. With her at my side I have found friends and Eagun and Beluh sometimes feel like my grandparents. I see a future with Rui that I didn't think was possible. If a Pokémon could resemble a human, it would be just like her.

Right now Rui is packing for what she believes to be a trip to another region. I could be mean and let her discover our destination on her own, but I have decided against it. I know she would like the surprise but I don't want to see her continuing sadness when it is unnecessary.

She looked up at me when I entered our room at the local inn, then she went back to packing without a word. I had already packed my gear this morning before my daily run, so I watched her for a few minutes and waited until she appeared finished,

"Rui, we need to talk." I cringed at the words even as I said them, wondering if I could have sounded worse. "Wes…" Her eyes shined and I just knew she would begin crying if I didn't do something. "I'm done with traveling. I have seen all the regions I care to, for now. Maybe in the future I'll want to go somewhere else but all I want is to go back to Agate Village and I want you to go with me. Stay with me like always."

Rui's hand rose to her face and I saw her wipe away tears. I feel my heart sink and I wonder how I had upset her, then I see her smile. "We're going home, Wes?" She tackled me before I could reply. I staggered but managed to keep a firm hold on Rui and my balance by some miracle. Rui didn't say a word but I knew she was happy especially if her grip on my waist was any indication.

Rui was a short woman, her head only came up to my chest and I feel her size suits her well. I brushed my hand over the top of her head in a repetitive motion. Rui would make a cute Pokémon. She tilted her head back and quirked her lips. She pulled me down for a kiss, and like all the times before I was mesmerized by the softness of her lips.

There were two things I have never been able to get over; one is Pokémon, the other Rui. Every time we kissed, it was different, and I know that will never change. At some point Rui pulled away with a slightly dazed expression that made me want to puff out my chest with male pride.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for our ride." Rui nodded and grabbed her bags as I led the way across town to an empty clearing. Luckily one was a backpack that I could carry and the other a satchel. Everything else could be strapped onto Fearow.

Another thing I missed about Orre was my motorcycle. I had no way of transferring from region to region and it was just more convenient to leave it behind in a storage building. Over time they had both gotten used to riding Fearow but nothing compared to his bike. I released Fearow from his Poke ball and held his hand out to Rui, "Ready to go?" She took my hand with a quick nod and I assisted her onto the Pokémon

The flight was a long one but when I saw her face light up at the sight of Orre's land mass, I knew it was worth it. I had Fearow drop us off in Pyrite Town, I had asked Duking to keep a watch on my motorcycle. It always struck me as ironic that the safest place for my bike was in a town overfilling with thieves and crooks.

Duking was glad to see us and to prove it he crushed me in a hug. Rui giggled and we chatted for a while, or rather they did, I was a little preoccupied with checking over my bike and the side car making sure it was still functional. After a light lunch with Duking and Silva we were on our way across the desert.

We reached Agate Village in record time and Rui had begun to look nervous. I couldn't think of anything else to say than, "Are you alright?" She nodded her head and after climbing out of the side car she attached herself to my right arm. Her behavior would have made sense in Pyrite Town, to see her uncomfortable in Agate worried me. She had seemed so happy about returning to Orre, none of it could be explained with logic.

"Don't you want to see your grandparents?" She looked up at me with wide eyes and I swore as she began to cry. Tears of happiness would have been fine, but she was unhappy and it was tearing me apart.

"It's not them Wes. It's my parents, they told me not to come home ever again, the last time we talked. They said they didn't want a daughter who associated with a known criminal or at least that's what my dad said but mom will just agree with him like always." I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to snuggle against me.

Unknowingly I had caused Rui pain, and that was unacceptable. I had never met her parents but now I thought it might be the best thing to do. Her father had passed judgment on me and however much it may be true, he had dragged Rui into this. I wasn't going to give Rui up and certainly not over something as petty as this. I dislike her father over his treatment of Rui and there is no way I can trust her safety with someone who would brush her aside so easily. Her mother was no better, if I were to behave in a manner Rui found disagreeable she would voice her opinion and quite loudly at that.

I wasn't going to allow this to continue. We would visit her grandparents and then we would see her mother and father. Then we would decide where our home would be.

I told Rui my plan and she was onboard, despite her fear of what we would face at her parent's house. It was a quiet walk to Eagan's but I knew this would be resolved soon and then Rui would be herself again.

Eagan and Beluh greeted us with warm smiles and I did not sense any hesitance in their actions. Rui perked up a bit and as I spoke to Eagan about our travels, Beluh and Rui worked in the kitchen. We stuck to battles and trainers in our discussion; I knew Rui would bring up the scenery and little things she had noticed as we toured each region. It wasn't long until we were sitting down to dinner; I made a note to bring up the situation with Rui's parents to Eagan after the meal. I hadn't when we were alone early because I wanted Rui to have a pleasant dinner with family.

As expected Rui chatted about the different Pokémon we had seen and promised to show Eevee off after dinner when we fed the Pokémon. Dinner went on for a while and Beluh asked frequent questions about the berries of each region and other flora. Eagan I had noticed remained rather quiet unless asked a direct question.

Rui and Beluh went to the living room discussing Eevee's gentle personality and the benefits of having a Pokémon that was not trained for battle. I touched Eagun's arm as he went to follow and as he turned spoke, "Can we talk in private?" Eagun looked relieved and nodded. He led me outside and before I could speak my mind he said, "I'm glad you asked, Wes. I need to tell you about Rui's parents. I don't know what you wanted to talk about but this situation has to be resolved. I have never seen my son behave to badly, but he has disowned Rui and I think he's under the wrong impression regarding you. Rumors spread quicker than news and he thinks you are a criminal! I know you used to be but he thinks the rumors are accurate and he needs to see you and know that you are doing right by his daughter. Wes, you have to do something about this, I don't want Rui to be upset by her father and I don't want to pick sides in the family but if this continues I'm going to disown him!"

It was impressive how much Eagun got into one breath. He looked at me expectantly and as I nodded I said, "He has already told her about the disownment. I found out about the situation shortly after we arrived in Agate, it was what I wanted to speak to you about. We are planning to visit them after we leave here tomorrow; I want to clear the air between her father and me. Can you give me directions to their house?" Eagun nodded and led me back into his home. After I asked him questions about landmarks and the like we went back into the living room.

Rui raised an eyebrow at our appearance but neither woman said a word about where we had gone. Eagun settled beside Beluh on the couch and I sat next to Rui by the coffee table. The floor wasn't very comfortable but when Rui leaned against my side the discomfort bled away.

Rui and I had decided to make a pallet in the living room for the night. I had suggested that she might prefer the couch but she shook her head no and I left it at that. I will always choose her comfort over mine but I was glad she would rather sleep beside me.

Rui and I had been intimate before we left Orre and had been so ever since but nothing was going to happen under Eagun's roof. The man trusted me to obey his rules which he had clearly outlined when we had fetched blankets. Still I would sleep better with her at my side knowing she was safe and in reaching distance. Well within reaching distance when she snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I had gotten into the habit of sleeping on my back over the years because it was easier to jump to a standing position in event of an ambush. Conveniently it was where Rui like to rest her head. Sleep came quickly once Rui's breathing evened out and I knew she was comfortable.

We woke early the next morning to prepare for our trip, Beluh fixed us a fine breakfast and soon Eagun and Beluh were waving to us as we left. Rui's parents had chosen not to live in a town or city; rather they had a cabin in the mountains to the north. Eagun's directions were spot on and after two days of traveling we reached our destination.

Rui was fidgeting as we pulled into the clearing. When we dismounted she once again grabbed my arm and we approached the front porch. Their cabin was bigger than I would have expected and it looked to be made of a sturdy wood. On first appearance I would think a reasonable and practical man would be living here but he had insulted Rui. It meant he was neither reasonable nor practical.

The man I assumed was Rui's father opened the door after three knocks. He was a tall, thin man with an unpleasant sneer on his face. He was dressed well and I caught sight of Poke balls at his waist so I knew he was a trainer. Rui's father had hair colored a deep auburn. Over his shoulder I saw a woman with a head of bright red hair and a stooped posture.

Her father didn't not speak, merely stared at me as if I were something unpleasant he had found on his boot heel. He ignored Rui completely and that was more than I could bear.

"Sir if we may have a word?" I attempted politeness in favor of Rui.

He continued to stand in the doorway and I took his silence as assent. Rui trembled slightly at my side and I tucked her closer to my body. "As you may have guessed, my name is Wes, Rui's fiancé." Rui stilled at my side and her father jerked back and looked at me with a considering eye.

"Rui and I have finished out travels and I thought it best to meet with you and address your concerns before we decide on the particulars of the wedding." Her father had a frozen look of surprise on his face. Rui was smiling again and wrapped her arms around my waist. I had planned a proposal but Rui didn't appear upset with my assumption.

"You are marrying my daughter, without my blessing?" His face had turned a dark red and I could see veins popping out in his neck. "I wasn't aware you had cancelled the disownment. I am here out of courtesy to Rui and her grandparents. If it were up to me she would never contact you again. Still I am acting in her best interest and I cannot take away her one chance to settle this."

He stared at me and then his glare fell to Rui. "He is your choice, this scoundrel?" Rui's smile had fallen and for the first time I saw her in a fit of pique. I almost expected her to stomp her foot, but she behaved in an adult manner and said with cool indifference, "You can't choose who brings you into this world but you can choose who you call family. Wes is my family and if you can't accept that then you will not be part of my family ever again. He is my scoundrel and I chose to accept him, past and all, you cannot change my mind, you can only change your opinion on the matter."

Her father shook his head and the last words he spoke to us were those of hate and anger. Rui's mother did no better, she looked over us with sorrow before he slammed the door, but she didn't say a word. I looked to the woman at my side and noticed that she was frowning at the door but that she hadn't started to cry. She noticed my attention and looked up to smile at me. I saw grief in her eyes but I also saw contentment. We had extended our olive branch and there was no use in worrying if they would accept it in time.

"We did our part, Wes. Let's go home." Rui's smile was bright and happy as we returned to the motorcycle. "I would have preferred to be asked before you announced our engagement but otherwise I think you handled that well." I raised my eyebrow in her direction and she saw it for the question it was. "Well you didn't punch him in the face as I expected." I smiled at her casual acceptance of violence. As we reached the motorcycle I asked her to stand to the side as I rummaged through my bag. I pulled out a box and turned back to face her. I had planned to propose the day after tomorrow which is her birthday but I feel this is a better time.

She blushed as I knelt down before her and took her left hand in my right. I opened the box I held in my left hand, took out the ring and held it up as I spoke, "You have followed me everywhere, and you have made me realize that I would miss what I didn't know I wanted. I used to enjoy being alone but now my silence is filled with chatter and I know I could never go back to that silence. You have changed me, Rui. I know that you are the one person who makes me feel at home no matter where we are and if you're not happy then I can't be happy. I love you Rui, you are the one person who is meant to be mine in this world. So I ask you, will you marry me?"

Rui's eyes watered and I saw a tear or two run down her face. At first she didn't say anything but then she nodded and I heard a strangled, "Yes. Yes I will marry you, Wes." And then she tackled me. She used enough force to carry me backwards and she fell onto me. As we kissed I slid the ring onto her left ring finger and smiled. Our story is far from over but I know it will have a happy ending, Rui has earned that much.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and if you'd like please tell me your favorite part of the story or any errors that I made grammatical or otherwise, I welcome critique. Thank you.


End file.
